<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Five Things Integra Hellsing Has Prayed For by Chantress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322937">[Podfic] Five Things Integra Hellsing Has Prayed For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress'>Chantress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five double drabbles; five things Integra Hellsing has prayed for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Five Things Integra Hellsing Has Prayed For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/89">Five Things Integra Hellsing Has Prayed For</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo">Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded for my "Higher Vocal Range" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong> Five Things Integra Hellsing Has Prayed For<br/><strong>Author:</strong> Miri Cleo<br/><strong>Reader:</strong> Chantress<br/><strong>Fandom:</strong> Hellsing<br/><strong>Pairing:</strong> gen<br/><strong>Rating:</strong> Teen and Up<br/><strong>Length and format:</strong> 00:10:57, mp3<br/><strong>Warnings:</strong> mentioned canon-typical violence, canonical character death</p>
<p><strong>Download link:</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/ww7r8schrzsngqe/Five+Things+Integra+Hellsing+Has+Prayed+For.mp3/file">Here</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>